Ultimate Nullifier (Weapon)
| PreviousOwners = Titus, Nova, Galactus, Wendell Vaughn, Reed Richards, Uatu the Watcher, Doop | HistoryText = Johnny Storm retrieved the Ultimate Nullifier from Taa II, the home of Galactus -- as directed by Uatu the Watcher -- for the Fantastic Four to employ against the threat of Galactus himself. The Nullifier appeared as a small, hand-held metallic device with no apparent functionality. It was the only known weapon in the universe capable of inspiring outright fear in Galactus. Reed Richards threatened the use of the Ultimate Nullifier as a last ditch effort to stop Galactus from destroying Earth. Faced with the prospect of dying by Richards' activation of the Nullifier, Galactus withdrew. The Nullifier later appeared during the Infinity War. Quasar tried to use it in an attempt to destroy the Magus, who had acquired the collective power of five cosmic cubes and a gauntlet containing 5 of the 6 Infinity Gems. The Reality Gem was replaced in this instance with a duplicate created by Thanos. Although Quasar tried to use the weapon on Magus, he failed to fire it and was nullified in the process. An Ultimate Nullifier was seen in Doop's possession. It is unknown how he acquired it or if it was a true or a replica. Nova When Sam Alexander began his journey as the newest member of the Nova Corps, Titus, an old Supernova, former ally of Sam's father Jesse Alexander and, more recently, leader of the Chitauri, had some diabolical plan for this device of mass destruction. Sam Alexander took the Ultimate Nullifier from Titus and accidentally hit him with it while they struggled for the weapon, presumably killing him. Sam then took the Ultimate Nullifier, teasing Rocket Racoon and Gamora said not to trust anyone and flew off to the one person he trusted. He returned it to Uatu because he thought he was the only one to ever believe in him and he somehow knew that this belonged to him. Powers and Abilities The Ultimate Nullifier has been described as "the universe's most devastating weapon." As such, the Ultimate Nullifier has the ability to completely and utterly eliminate any target the wielder chooses (through violation of the law of conservation of mass), and—if the wielder's mind isn't powerful enough—the wielder himself. Its effectiveness is heavily dependent upon the concentration, knowledge, and mindset of the wielder. In the hands of a being with an extremely powerful intellect, such as Galactus, the Ultimate Nullifier can in effect destroy entire timelines from beginning to end or instantly nullify (and paradoxically recreate) a multiverse. While its origins are ancient and were previously unknown, it has been revealed that the Ultimate Nullifier is actually an aspect of Galactus. The Ultimate Nullifier is generally kept within Galactus' Worldship, Taa II, though at times Galactus has been known to carry it aboard his spherical starship. In the rare instances that the Nullifier gets stolen or kept in other locales, such as the Fantastic Four's headquarters, the Nullifier inevitably returns to Galactus' possession, usually with no explanation. The reason behind this inconsistency may have been revealed in the Abraxas saga. In it, Galactus demonstrates his ability to effortlessly recall the Nullifier to himself at will, even from the grasp of Abraxas himself, the Multiversal embodiment of destruction. Alternate Realities Earth-9047 In this reality, the Ultimate Nullifier was being sold via Honest John's store for $1,250.59, but not to Soviets (because it was during the Cold War) or to people under 21 years of age. A non-expert description of it use was included in the advertisement page.Honest John Novelty and Perilous Items Supply Company at | Notes = * There may in fact be two Ultimate Nullifiers in existence as the one held by Titus is remarked as having been assembled in accordance with the information deciphered from a Rigellian Recorder and is referred to as An Ultimate Nullifier instead of The Ultimate Nullfier. | Trivia = * Galacta claims the Ultimate Nullifier had its safety on the first time Reed Richards brandished it against Galactus. | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ultimate_Nullifier }}